Coups Bas en Famille
by Dragonna
Summary: Alfred et Francis adorent s'allier pour embêter Arthur. Ils savent que l'anglais ne peut les battre quand ils s'y mettent à deux contre lui. Mais celui-ci riposte également, leur rendant la monnaie de leur pièce...ou pas. A travers une série de petites histoires, découvrez cette facette de la Face Family: blagues, coups bas et vengeances, le tout dans une bonne entente...ou pas.
1. Peinture

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Personnages**: Amérique/Alfred, France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre:** Humour

* * *

**Peinture**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Arthur se rendait à la réunion des nations, plongé dans ses pensées. Il était de mauvaise humeur car il s'était disputé avec Francis et Alfred la veille. Se disputer avec les deux à la fois étaient rares mais arrivaient parfois. Il avait réussi à avoir le dernier mot, mais il craignait que cela ne soit pas terminé. Ils allaient sûrement revenir à la charge et tenter de le battre aujourd'hui.

Et il était frustré aussi. Il n'avait pas vu son amant de la soirée, celui-ci avait du décider de bouder, sans doute agacé de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot. Francis avait son caractère parfois, il était mauvais perdant. Il avait échoué à vaincre son rival en duel verbal alors il décidait de lui faire là tête. Arthur eut un reniflement agacé.

_Très bien, que l'autre boude. _

_Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à lui faire des excuses ou à le supplier. _

_Il était au dessus de ça._

Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. D'accord c'était une dispute mais quand même. Il avait peut-être sa part de responsabilité mais il ne l'aurait jamais admit. Il était trop fier pour accepter le fait qu'il avait été trop loin lui aussi. Mais il n'avait rien fait d'autre que critiquer justement. Et c'était juste l'américain qui était susceptible. D'accord il n'aurait pas du se laisser entraîner dans la dispute. Il n'aurait pas du parler sans réfléchir. Mais Francis n'avait pas à s'en mêler non plus. Du coup il s'était énervé contre les deux. Et les avait remonté contre lui.

«Comme si j'allais leur présenter des excuses. C'est à eux d'en faire.»

Il ne changerait pas d'avis à ce sujet. Il leur arracherait des excuses sincères et il rirait de les avoir ainsi battu sans problème dans cette joute verbale.

_C'était Amérique qui avait commencé en plus. Pas lui. Et ce fourbe de Francis en avait rajouté une couche, prenant le parti de l'américain. _

Le français allait devoir casquer pour se faire pardonner. Arthur avait déjà des idées bien perverses en tête et était bien décidé à les mettre toutes en place.

Soudain un bruit le fit sursauter et il se retourna, pour ne rien voir derrière lui. Surprit, il resta immobile, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu entendre. Il ne savait pas mais avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il connaissait ce sentiment qui lui avait rarement fait défaut.

«Alfred? C'est toi?»

Pas de réponse. Il ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Il ne savait pas si c'était bien son ancien protégé mais ce serait bien son genre d'essayer de lui faire peur. Et ça ne marchait pas, il n'éprouvait pas la moindre inquiétude. Il n'était pas effrayé par ce genre de chose.

Il crut entendre un rire. Un rire bien reconnaissable. Et il s'énerva un peu, comprenant qui se jouait de lui de la sorte.

«Arrête de jouer et montre toi Alfred, je sais que tu es là.»

Il attendit quelque seconde, puis entendit à nouveau ce rire, et un gloussement qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Francis était là lui aussi et s'était visiblement allié avec son ancienne colonie pour lui pourrir la vie aujourd'hui.

Agacé, il marcha à grand pas vers la source des rires et tourna à gauche, pour se retrouver devant eux. «Qu'est-ce que ça veut...» Il ne finit par sa phrase car les deux coupables n'avaient pas les mains vides. Ils tenaient chacun un pistolet à eau. Arthur sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir «Mais qu'est-ce que...»

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son fils attaqua, envoyant un jet de peinture bleu vers lui, peinture qui s'écrasa sur son veston et son manteau ouvert. Une énorme tâche azur s'entendit rapidement sur ses vêtements au niveau de sa poitrine.

_Ces deux idiots jouaient au paintball avec lui. _

_Comment osaient-il?_

Arthur vit rouge «WHAT ARE YOU DOING WANKER» Il s'apprêtait à ajouter des paroles bien senties et quelques insultes dont il avait le secret quand Francis lui envoya à son tour un jet de peinture rouge qui lui aspergea le haut du pantalon. Arthur en resta la bouche ouverte, choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et ne savait pas encore comment réagir.

Francis lui rit de bon cœur à sa plaisanterie«En plein sur tes régions vitales Arty.

- Dude, ça doit compter dans les 50 points ça.

- Et toi, pour le massacre de son veston et de son manteau, tu as 30 points.»

Ils se regardèrent et visèrent à nouveau leur cible qui ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Il finit pas comprendre qu'il allait encore être aspergé et prit la fuite, poursuivit par les deux fauteurs de troubles qui ne lui tiraient pas encore dessus.

Un jet de peinture vint le frapper à la nuque comme pour le détromper. Il jura et accéléra, non sans entendre Alfred qui disait, d'une voix joyeuse. «Yeah 50 points. Ça m'en fait 80.»

Arthur maudit son ancien protégé. «Stop it, bloody hell. It's not funny.» s'exclama-t-il, sans s'arrêter, sachant que ses paroles ne suffirait pas à les faire changer d'avis. Ils semblaient bien décidé à s'amuser avec lui. «I SAID STOP IT»

Il espéra arriver à temps à la salle de réunion, les autres nations sauraient arrêter ces deux idiots dans leur élan et les calmeraient. Ludwig criait un bon coup et cela réglerait la question. Il fallait juste qu'il y arrive rapidement. Ou il pouvait aussi supporter ça jusqu'à ce que leur armes soient vides de peinture.

_Quelque soit la solution, elle n'était pas glorieuse. _

_Soit il cherchait de l'aide, soit il subissait une humiliation. _

_Aucune des deux ne lui plaisait. _

Il glissa dans un virage, et manqua de tomber mais se reprit, pas assez vite pour qu'un nouveau jet le le frappe en plein dos. Il jura, se promettant de faire payer ça au responsable.

«Touché. Ça me fait 80 point à moi aussi.»

_D'accord, c'était Francis. Il allait le payer cher lui aussi. _

Tout les deux allaient le regretter, Arthur avait des sorts en réserves qui pourraient leurs causer des problèmes et les humilier en public. Il était bien décidé à les utiliser. Quand à Francis, il faudrait qu'il se fasse pardonner dans les formes, et Arthur avait déjà des idées de choses à faire. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il fuyait toujours et n'appréciait que moyennement.

Il décida que ce n'était pas digne de lui de fuir et se retourna d'un coup face aux deux plaisantins. Il croisa les bras et fit, froidement «Stop your stupid game. It's not funny. You don't...» Il ne put achever sa phrase qu'il se prit un jet de peinture en pleine figure. Crachant il fit, furieux «DAMMIT. YOU WILL REGRET...» Et une fois de plus un jet de peinture lui coupa la parole.

«Yeah 50 point encore.

- Moi aussi.

- On est ex-equo donc?»

Arthur, coloré de rouge et de bleu, n'apprécia que moyennement la plaisanterie. Il se jeta sur les fauteurs de troubles et tenta de leurs arracher leurs armes. Il finit par réussir à prendre celui de l'américain et l'aspergea de peinture à son tour.

«Qui va rire maintenant?» s'amusa-t-il, fier de son action. Il visa ensuite son amant mais reçut un nouveau jet qui le vit cligner des yeux. Il riposta alors mais le français évita l'attaque, et la peinture fut projeté contre le mur blanc.

«Raté mon lapin ~»

Visiblement il s'amusait bien. Alfred lui tenta de récupérer son jouet mais se prit une nouvelle douche bleue. Il en avait plein la figure et ses lunettes étaient repeintes. Ravi, l'anglais ricana, fier de son coup, avant de s'apercevoir que le pistolet à peinture était vide. Il ne pouvait plus contre-attaquer.

Francis ne devait plus en avoir beaucoup non plus, car il visa soigneusement mais l'anglais réussit à éviter ce jet qui frappa le veston de Feliciano qui venait d'ouvrir la porte pour voir s'ils arrivaient. Évidement l'italien fondit en larmes, ne comprenant pas la raison d'une telle attaque. Il se mit à crier à Ludwig qu'on s'en prenait à lui. L'allemand arriva et vit la situation. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, frissonnant de rage et se mit en colère.

_Ils n'étaient plus des gamins._

_Ils devraient avoir honte._

_Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer de la sorte. _

_Ils pouvaient s'amuser avec du paintball mais pas avant une réunion. _

_Le meeting allait être retardé maintenant. _

Quand Arthur osa protester en disant qu'il était une victime et que c'était uniquement de la faute des deux autres, on lui répliqua qu'il ne ressemblait pas à une cible avec ce jouet dans ses mains et la peinture rependue sur Alfred.

«Mais...» fit-il, agacé qu'on ne le croit pas. Il n'avait rien fait de mal et s'agaçait d'être vue comme un des fauteurs de troubles.

«Vous nettoierez tout ça après la réunion.»

Même si ça cause de lui, il y avait une tâche sur un mur, il n'appréciait pas trop ça. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Les deux autres avaient commencé et l'avait attaqué avec leurs fichus jouet, l'aspergeant de peinture et se moquant de lui.

Son beau veston était bleu. Et tout le monde s'en fichait. Et son pantalon était tout rouge sur le dessus, il avait de la peinture dans les cheveux aussi et ça était égal à tout le monde. Il entendait même des rires. Maintenant il allait être obligé de laver les dégâts avec les deux autres, sans se battre, alors que tout était de leur faute.

_Il se jura qu'ils allaient le payer. _

_Dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui, il ouvrirait son livre de magie et leur ferait voir à ces deux-là._

_Ils riraient beaucoup dès qu'il aurait lancé le sort._

* * *

**Note**: Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé le début de cette série de petites histoires centrées sur les coups bas que vont s'échanger ces trois-là. Au prochain chapitre ce sera la vengeance d'Arthur.

D'ailleurs je voudrais proposer un petit jeu.

Vous pouvez suggérer une idée de blague que pourraient faire Alfred et (/ou) Francis à Arthur. Éventuellement vous pouvez aussi proposer une revanche pour notre anglais préféré.

Si l'idée me plaît, je la retiendrais et l'utiliserais dans un futur chapitre qui sera spécialement dédié à celui qui aura proposé cette idée.


	2. Nyotalia

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Personnages**: Amérique/Alfred, France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre:** Humour

**Note:** Vous pouvez suggérer une idée de blague que pourraient faire Alfred et (/ou) Francis à Arthur. Éventuellement vous pouvez aussi proposer une revanche pour notre anglais préféré.

Si l'idée me plaît, je la retiendrais et l'utiliserais dans un futur chapitre qui sera spécialement dédié à celui qui aura proposé cette idée.

* * *

_**Nyotalia**_

* * *

Arthur se tenait dans sa cave, un grimoire ouvert devant les yeux. Il était prêt à se venger et à lancer un sort à ces deux idiots. Ils riraient beaucoup moins demain. Il enfila sa cape de sorcier et se tint devant le pentacle qu'il avait dessiné un peu plus tôt. Il savourait d'avance sa vengeance. Il aurait aimé voir la tête qu'il feraient quand il se réveillerait le lendemain.

Il était impatient que la réunion reprenne le lendemain. Quel bonne chose qu'il ait été le pays hôte, il avait ainsi pu rentrer chez lui pour lancer le sort.

Un éclat de rire machiavélique lui échappa alors qu'il se remémorait la formule, ne voulant pas se tromper. Il se concentra et une aura verte l'entoura alors qu'il commençait à psalmodier. Ces mots d'un langue disparue résonnaient dans la demeure et le pentacle s'illumina.

Quand il acheva sa formule, il y eu une vive lueur et tout s'éteignit. Arthur ricana, tout marchait comme prévu. Il était impatient que le lendemain arrive, ces deux fauteurs de troubles auraient un beau réveil. Il enleva sa cape et alla se coucher, fébrile et regrettant que son amant ne soit pas là. La tête que ferait Francis serait sans doute excellente. De même pour Alfred, qui allait sans doute avoir une prise de panique. Peut-être n'oseraient-ils même pas se présenter à la réunion?

«Vivement demain, je suis certain que je vais bien rire.»

* * *

Dans une chambre d'hôtel, le lendemain, un hurlement retentit. Alfred se tenait devant sa glace, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il était pétrifié devant ce qu'il voyait. Il avait un corps féminin. Il avait été changer en fille. Il ravala les insultes qui ne demandait qu'à sortir à l'égard d'un certain anglais (parce que c'était évident que c'était lui le coupable). Il (elle) s'enroula dans sa couverture et essaya de ne pas paniquer. Il fallait qu'il (elle) reste calme. Prenant son téléphone, il (elle) décida d'aller une personne qui pourrait l'aider.

«Francis?» fit-il (elle) d'une petite voix, n'osant pas parler trop fort, comme s'il (elle) avait peur qu'on l'entende.

A l'autre bout du fil, le français répondit «Oui Alfred? Je suppose que tu m'appelle à cause de ce qu'a fait Arthur.» Sa voix était différente et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Alfred pour comprendre qu'il (elle) n'était pas le (la) seul(e) victime.

«Toi aussi?»

Un petit rire lui répondit avant que l'autre ne dise, d'un ton joyeux «Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se venge mais à ce point là. Il a réussit son sort pour une fois.

- Il nous a transformé en filles.» glapit l'américain(e), d'une voix beaucoup trop aiguë à son goût. Il (elle) paniquait un peu «Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Alfred.

- Il y a la reprise de la réunion d'hier dans trois heures.» continua-t-il (elle) en sentant de petites larmes lui piquer les yeux. Comment allaient réagir les autres nations, ce serait la honte total. Jamais il (elle) n'oserait se montrer.

L'autre le (la) laissa se lamenter encore quelques instant puis l'interrompit:«É ne peut pas changer les choses. Seul Arthur le peut et je doute qu'il le fasse, même si on lui présente des excuses pour le paintball. Il veut sûrement nous laisser comme ça pendant quelques heures, uniquement pour nous embarrasser.

- Donc?

Retournons sa vengeance contre lui.» proposa joyeusement le (la) français(e). Il (elle) avait une idée derrière la tête et comptait bien la mettre en œuvre.

«Je ne comprend pas.

- Il pense qu'on aura trop honte pour se montrer ou quelque chose comme ça. Et bien retournons sa plaisanterie contre lui en l'embarrassant lui. Faisons le paniquer et regretter d'avoir fait ça.»

Un sourire ourla les lèvres de l'autre, tandis que des idées lui venait. Il (elle) sut exactement quoi faire, que faire et comment. Mais il restait un détail à régler. «Comment on va faire?

- On a le temps d'aller faire une ou deux courses avant la réunion. On va bien rire.»

Amérique eut à son tour un petit rire et dit «Je vais demander à mon frère de nous aider.» Après avoir raccroché, il (elle) composa un autre numéro et fit «Matthew? J'ai un service à te demander.»

* * *

Arthur se sentait joyeux, il était impatient que les deux concernés par son sort arrivent. Ils seraient obligés de venir, c'était une réunion importante. Et ils devraient apparaître comme ça devant tout le monde. Ce serait l'humiliation totale.

Amérique devait mourir de gêne dans sa chambre d'hôtel à ce moment-là. De quoi aurait-il l'air dans ses habits habituels? Il eut un petit rire ravi, se frottant les mains avec impatience. De même ce stupid frog devrait faire avec.

Arthur devait admettre qu'il était curieux de le voir en tant que femme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sous cette apparence et était impatient que cela arrive. Il rirait bien sous peu.

«La réunion va commencer.

- Attendez il manque des personnes.» S'exclama Feliciano en agitant les bras pour attirer l'attention.

- Qui?» Soupira Ludwig, l'air agacé du retard que prenait la réunion. Il aimait que les choses commencent dans les temps. Celle d'hier avait déjà été retardé, il ne fallait pas que celle du jour le soit aussi.

«Amérique et France ve ~» Répondit l'italien.

Avant que son frère n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Prusse intervint:«Il manque Canada aussi.» Il n'appréciait pas qu'on oublie le jeune homme.

«Ce n'est pas vrai. Où sont-ils?»

Arthur étouffa un rire, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il se réjouissait de ce qui arrivait, ho que oui et espérait qu'ils...ou plutôt elles ne tardent pas à venir. Et s'ils ne venaient pas, ils auraient de gros problèmes. Il était ravi. Sa vengeance commençait bien.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra. Un jeune homme blond avec des yeux violets et un ours polaire dans les bras. Ludwig se redressa et fit, sévère «Tu es en retard Amérique.

- Je ne suis pas Amérique, je suis Canada.» répondit l'autre, d'un ton lassé.

L'allemand rougit devant son erreur, gêné de sa confusion et fit signe à l'arrivant de s'asseoir «As-tu vu ton frère et ton père?»

Matthew n'eut pas le le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, ses battants claquant contre le mur. Une jeune fille venait d'entrer. Elle portait une mini-jupe, un chemisier décolleté et une veste d'aviateur. Elle avait aussi des talons aiguille assez haut.

«Amérique est dans la place.»

Arthur s'étrangla. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette tenue? Elle allait se tordre la cheville avec ces chaussures. Et cette jupe était trop courte. Et ce décolleté l'était trop aussi. Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers l'arrivante avant que quiconque ait pu parler.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue Alfred?

- Hahaha Salut Angleterre.

- Tu vas attraper froid dans cette tenue. Et tu vas te tordre la cheville. Non mais regardes moi cette tenue, tu veux te faire sauter dessus ou quoi?» il se retourna et foudroya du regard l'ensemble de la salle. Personne ne pipa mot, mais Russie émit son petit Kolkolkol montrant qu'il était intéressé. Arthur ferma la veste d'aviateur de son ancien protégé et fit «On n'a pas idée de se montrer dans une telle tenue.

- Arrête de faire ton papa poule.» Elle se dégagea et se dirigea d'un pas maîtrisé vers sa place.

Arthur craignait à chaque instant qu'elle ne tombe, ne se torde la cheville, ou pire. Il menaçait du regard tout ceux qui suivait d'un œil un peu trop insistant le trajet de l'américaine.

_Combien de temps cela allait-il durer déjà?_

_Ha oui la journée. _

Il était déjà fatigué. Mais il manquait quelqu'un. Où était ce stupid Frog? Arthur ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter. Soudain il entendit Gilbert et Antonio rire et se retourna. Sa mâchoire se décrocha de surprise.

Francis était une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux violets. Elle portait une robe bleue qui dessinait à merveille sa silhouette. Elle sourit en le voyant «Arthur, mon chéri.» Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, devant tout le monde.

Entendant les rires et les sifflements, l'anglais fut mort de honte. Il détestait se donner ainsi en spectacle devant tout le monde. Un flash le surprit alors. Il se dégagea et chercha le coupable des yeux. Qui avait prit une photo? Qui avait osé?

«Amérique. C'est toi qui a fait ça?

- Ha ce n'est pas moi.» répondit la concerné, assise les pieds sur la table.

«Redresse-toi tout de suite, ce n'est pas l'attitude d'une lady.» ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, d'une vois un peu trop aiguë à son goût.

«J'm'en fous.

- Redresse-toi tout de suite, tu te fais reluquer.» Il se dirigea à grands pas vers elle et l'obligea à s'asseoir correctement. Il se retourna vers France et s'exclama «Mais toi aussi, ta robe est trop décolletée.» Il revint vers elle sous le regards amusés des autres nations, retira sa veste et la colla sur les épaules de la française. «Et tu vas surtout avoir froid.»

_Un gentleman agit toujours comme ça._

_La galanterie était de mise. _

_Et il était un gentleman. _

_«_Merci mon cœur.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça devant tout le monde.»

Rouge tomate, il retourna à sa place, suivit de sa voisine. Il était mort de honte et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, incapable de réagir. Cette journée allait se montrer interminable.

Feliciano, qui ne savait décidément pas lire l'ambiance, secoua son frère et lança:«Tu as vu Fratello?Grand frère France nous ressemble quand il est une fille.»

Son voisin grogna pour exprimer son accord.

Gilbert lança alors, assez fort pour que Arthur l'entende «Et elle est pas mal du tout non plus.»

Il se prit un regard noir et éclata de rire, amusé par la jalousie de l'anglais.

Ludwig lança un regard agacé aux responsables du désordre, mais ne lui dit rien à ce sujet et fit, d'un ton un peu fatigué: «Bon, nous allons pouvoir commencer maintenant.»

_Au début tout alla bien. _

Amérique ne buvait pas de coca, ne mangeait pas de hamburger. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Mais Arthur sentait que quelque chose allait se produire. Et en plus sa voisine de cessait de lui prendre la main, de l'embrasser sur la joue, de lui caresser les cheveux.

_Et il ne pouvait rien faire._

_C'était une lady bon sang._

_Un gentleman ne perd pas son sang-froid devant une dame. _

Il regrettait déjà d'avoir lancé ce sort.

A un moment, Amérique sortit une canette de bière en plein milieu de la réunion. Arthur s'étrangla mais n'eut pas le temps de protester que la jeune femme la buvait d'un trait. Sous le regard choqués des nations ou envieux d'autres.

«Alfred qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières, on ne boit pas pendant la réunion.

- Ça va, j'fais ce que je veux.» Elle finit sa canette et la lança par dessus son épaule, en plein dans la poubelle.

Arthur était trop choqué pour répliquer. Son précieux petit Amérique, qui était si mignon quand il était petit, si docile était à cet instant une jeune femme qui s'habillait n'importe comment et qui était presque vulgaire, qui buvait en plus. De petites larmes de frustration apparurent au coin de ses yeux et il cria soudain «Amérique, idiot.»

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la salle.

L'autre haussa un sourcil et corrigea «Idiot**E, **grâce à toi.» Elle sortit du chewing-gum et se mit à mâcher, sans aucune grâce.

Francis décida de mettre son grain de sel «Mon pauvre chéri, tu te surmène trop.» fit-elle en écartant une mèche et en la mettant derrière l'oreille du plus jeune. Celui-ci rougit comme une tomate, gêné au possible. Il sentait qu'on ne moquait de lui.

«Vous êtes mignon tous les deux.» gloussa Antonio, ne perdant pas une occasion de se moquer de son ancien rival.

- Ça me donne des idées pour mes doujinshis ça.» Renchérit Japon, sortant son carnet de croquis, prêt à prendre des notes et des esquisses.

«SILENCE» fit soudain Ludwig, qui semblait en avoir assez «NE PARLONS PLUS DE CA ET REPRENONS» Il donna ensuite la parole à Italie qui levait la main depuis un moment. La réunion reprit mais Arthur ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant.

Il voyait bien des regards lubriques dirigés vers Alfred. Était-il aussi inconscient pour ne pas faire attention? Il était donc si innocent? C'était forcement de la faute de Francis, il avait entraîné son ancien protégé sur cette pente et ce dernier la dévalait allègrement.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.  
_Mais le sort ne s'annulerait qu'en fin de journée. _

_Il ne pouvait rien faire. _

_Il fallait donc qu'il soustrait le plus le temps possible ces deux inconsciente aux regards pervers des autres. _

En grand paranoïaque (dès que cela concernait Alfred, Arthur avait tendance à paniquer un peu trop, et s'il y avait Francis dans l'équation c'était pire), il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il exagérait un peu. Seul Russie regardait avec intérêt l'américaine. Et seul Gilbert semblait intéressé par la version féminine de France. Qu'importe se dit-il en triturant sa baguette sous la table, c'était ses ennemis à cet instant.

_Il était un gentleman._

_Il devait défendre la vertu des deux autres._

_Surtout avec ces deux-là en face. _

Sa jalousie parlait aussi un peu. Il trouvait que l'albinos tournait un peu trop autour de ce qui était à lui. Il allait lui jeter un sort, ça le refroidirait . Tandis qu'il était dans ses pensées de vengeance, la pause de midi arriva. Il se leva tout de suite et marcha à grand pas vers Amérique, l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna derrière lui, attrapa France de son autre main et la traîna aussi vers la sortie. «Viens Canada, on va au restaurant.»

_Hors de question qu'il laisse quiconque profiter de la situation._

_Il avait complètement oublier ses pensées de revanche avec tout ça._


	3. Gages

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Personnages**: Amérique/Alfred, France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre:** Humour

**Note:** Vous pouvez suggérer une idée de blague que pourraient faire Alfred et (/ou) Francis à Arthur. Éventuellement vous pouvez aussi proposer une revanche pour notre anglais préféré.

Si l'idée me plaît, je la retiendrais et l'utiliserais dans un futur chapitre qui sera spécialement dédié à celui qui aura proposé cette idée.

* * *

_**Gages**_

* * *

«J'ai gagné.» s'exclama Arthur, ravi de sa victoire. Il tenait les cartes en main et savait qu'il pouvait à présent demander ce qu'il voulait au deux perdants.

«D'accord.» grogna Alfred, mauvais joueur. «Dis nos gages qu'on en finisse.» Il se promettait déjà de retourner le défi contre le lanceur. Il ne laisserait pas Arthur avoir le dernier mot.

«Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu nous réserve mon lapin.» Rit Francis, pas mauvais perdant mais se promettant déjà de rendre fou son amant avec son gage.

Arthur, ravi, se rengorgea et s'exclama, amusé «Voyons voyons, vos gages, vous les ferez pendant le prochain meeting.

- Ha.

- Tu veux nous foutre la honte devant tout le monde, c'est ça?» Souffla Amérique, levant les yeux au ciel. Il sentait ce coup-là venir.

Arthur lui fit un sourire narquois «Commençons par toi Alfred. Tu devrais monter sur la table. Et tu devrais chanter mon hymne national devant tout le monde.»

Alfred ouvrit de grands yeux choqué. Il dit «Pardon?

Tu m'as bien entendu.» Ricana l'anglais, fier de lui. Il savait que cela serait insupportable pour son ancienne colonie de faire ça. C'était justement pour cette raison qu'il lui avait lancé ce défi d'ailleurs. Il savait déjà que sa vengeance serait parfaite. L'autre lui ferait le plaisir de chanter son hymne devant tout le monde.

Amérique plissa les yeux, sembla réfléchir et répondit, tranquillement «D'accord.»

Ce fut à Arthur de paraître surpris. «Pardon?

- Okay.» Il eut un petit sourire en voyant l'air soudain déconfit de son ancien tuteur. Celui-ci ne semblait pas comprendre la raison d'une telle attitude conciliante. «Mais c'est chiant quand même. Je vais avoir la honte devant tout le monde.»

Arthur retrouva son sourire «C'est le but mon petit.» Il se tourna ensuite vers Francis et signala, l'air joueur «Quand à toi, tu devras venir déguisé en bunny. Je laisse choisir entre le blanc et le rose.»

Le français eut un sourire et fit «Hum...je ne te savais pas si pervers mon lapin.» Il évita le coup de poing qui lui était destiné et renchérit «Mais c'est fourbe comme gage. Je vais devoir me montrer comme ça devant tout le monde.

- Mec, c'est comme parler de sa vie sexuelle devant tout le monde, c'est la honte.» fit Alfred, soudainement sérieux.

Arthur eut un petit rire et renchérit «Mais c'est là le but de la chose.» Il était fier de ses idées. Ils seraient humiliés devant tout le monde et lui ricanerait bien. Il se vengeait ainsi de certaines vexations que ces deux-là lui faisaient souvent. «Je suis impatient que le prochain meeting arrive.»

Les deux autres lui jetèrent un coup d'oeil blasé, comme s'ils ne s'étonnaient même plus de son comportement.

* * *

Arthur se rendait au meeting, d'un pas léger. Il était impatient. France et Amérique allaient se ridiculiser aujourd'hui. L'un par une action, l'autre par sa tenue. Il tiendrait enfin sa vengeance. Il entra dans la salle de réunion et resta figé, la bouche grande ouverte. Francis était déjà là, mais en tenue de bunny qui faisait penser qu'il allait s'enfermer dans une chambre avec son amant. Il portait une tenue de cuir moulante, des oreilles de lapin étaient posées sur sa tête et une petite queue touffu était attachée à son pantalon.

Arthur sentit une délicieuse chaleur l'envahir et il rougit. Il retint à temps un écoulement de sang par le nez, il ne serait rendu ridicule et aurait taché ses vêtements.

Il se précipita vers Francis et s'écria «C'est quoi cette tenue?

- Mais mon lapin, c'est toi qui me l'a dit. Une tenue de bunny. C'était bien ça dont il s'agit non?»

Des chuchotements se firent entendre autour d'eux et Arthur rougit de nouveau, voyant Japon prendre des photos et Elizaveta gribouiller des choses sur un carnet. Parfait on allait le prendre pour un pervers. Il pensait à un habit complet de lapin rose. Pas à ce genre de tenue. Il aurait du préciser, se rendit-il alors compte.

«Tout le monde te regarde.» Il se mordit la lèvre et dit «Tu fais baver tous les pervers de la pièce.» Il en profita pour jeter à la ronde un regard bien noir, histoire de rappeler que le français était chasse gardée et qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on chasse sur son terrain.

Il allait devoir marquer comme sien le français ou quoi?

Ou l'embrasser devant tout le monde, histoire de montrer qu'il lui appartenait?

Il se corrigea tout de suite, mauvaise idée. Ce serait donner matière à fantasmer aux pervers de service.

«Tu peux être fier de toi.» siffla-t-il entre ses dents. «Si tu crois que ça me fait de l'effet.» Il prit un air digne et reprit «Tu te trompe complètement.» Il était hors de question qu'il admette avoir mâté sans vergogne Francis et qu'il le forcerait à remettre cette tenue lors de leurs jeux dans la chambre. Il se flanqua une baffe mentale. Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer, la réunion allait commencer.

Et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir un petit problème qu'il ne pourrait pas régler.

«Tu es fâché mon chéri?» Fit France en lui caressant la joue.

Arthur aima de contact, mais le repoussa, voulant lui montrer par là qu'il était fâché. «Et où est Amérique?

Il va arriver.» fit Francis, il laissa son amant s'asseoir à sa place et alla lui chercher une tasse de thé. Arthur sourit, et but une petite gorgée. Il se sentait déjà fatigué. «Entendre Alfred chanter mon hymne me fera du bien. Parce que je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour gâcher mon plaisir.

Le chanter en français?» proposa Francis en riant.

Arthur crispa ses doigts sur l'anse de sa tasse puis répondit, d'un air digne «Je ne vais pas m'énerver pour ça. Quelque soit la langue il le chantera et c'est ce qui compte.»

France eut l'air impressionné par ces paroles et s'assit à côté de lui, posant une main sur sa jambe. Arthur se sentit d'assez bonne humeur pour ne pas le repousser et se laissa faire.

Soudain Amérique arriva, une guitare à la main. Il grimpa sur la table et s'exclama «Mesdames et Messieurs, avant que la réunion ne commence, je dois faire une gage que Angleterre m'a donné.» il eut un petit rire.

Beaucoup eurent l'air intéressé.

Ludwig se prit la tête dans ses mains soudain accablé. Il pressentait le pire. Féliciano tenta de le rassurer «Mais ve c'est qu'un petit gage Luddy.»

Alfred gratta sa guitare, produisant quelques notes et prit une grande inspiration. Arthur but une gorgée de thé, savourant sa future victoire.

Sauf que Amérique se mit à chanter une version rock de l'hymne, le massacrant allègrement. Ça bougeait pas mal mais ce n'était plus ce que c'était censé être. Il grattait furieusement sa guitare, laissant échapper des notes jouer justement.

Arthur se figea, laissant le thé couler sur la table. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte.

La chanson se termina tandis que Alfred finissait à genoux sur la table. Beaucoup de pays applaudirent. Certains, par respect pour Angleterre, n'osèrent pas faire de même. Ludwig soupira, sentant une nouvelle bagarre se profiler à l'horizon.

Francis se pencha vers Arthur «Mon lapin?»

Pas de réponse, l'anglais était toujours figé.

Le français agita sa main devant les yeux du pétrifié et s'exclama, à mi chemin entre inquiétude et amusement «Amérique, tu as cassé est totalement traumatisé Arthur là.»

Au moins, la bagarre ne serait pas pour tout de suite, se dit certainement Allemagne en commençant la réunion, faisant descendre l'américain de la table par la même occasion.

_Elle se passa effectivement bien._

_Arthur resta figé tout le temps qu'elle dura. _


	4. Jeux

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Personnages**: Amérique/Alfred, France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre:** Humour

**Note:** Vous pouvez suggérer une idée de blague que pourraient faire Alfred et (/ou) Francis à Arthur. Éventuellement vous pouvez aussi proposer une revanche pour notre anglais préféré.

Si l'idée me plaît, je la retiendrais et l'utiliserais dans un futur chapitre qui sera spécialement dédié à celui qui aura proposé cette idée.

* * *

_**Jeux**_

* * *

Arthur allait se venger, il allait leur faire payer à tout les deux. Il ne pouvait les battre ensemble, dont il allait les abattre séparément. Il allait commencer par Francis puisque c'était le plus facile. Il décrocha donc son téléphone et invita son amant à passer quelques jours de vacances chez lui.

Il allait lui montrer qui était le chef ici.

Francis ne se méfia pas quand il l'invita, se montrant même joyeux:«Alors je viendrais ce soir?

- Oui, je t'attends.

- Haha quel empressement mon lapin.» rit le français, visiblement rassuré de voir que son rival allait mieux depuis la crise au meeting. «Tu te sens mieux à ce que je vois...»

Arthur eut un sourire et dit, tendrement «Je suis impatient de te voir mon amour ~» Et il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse, les joues rouges. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort. Francis pourrait s'imaginer des choses. Il rit en imaginant la tête que devait tirer son amant après avoir entendu ces mots doux. Il n'y était pas habitué et allait sans doute être surpris. Peut-être même émoustillé.

_Francis n'allait pas rire longtemps. _

_Il allait lui faire passer l'envie de se moquer de lui. _

Il commanda donc un bon repas chez le traiteur pour mettre son adversaire en confiance, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser battre sans réagir. Il avait déjà tout prévu pour passer une soirée et même une nuit bien agitée.

«Tu vas voir Francis...»

Il allait le supplier, crier, et pleurer pour lui. A ces idées, Arthur se pourlécha les lèvres, impatient. Son imagination allait bon train, le faisant visualiser tout ce qu'il avait prévu dans les moindres détails. Il n'allait rien laisser arriver qui puisse déranger ses plans. Il avait prévu toutes éventualités.

Quand on sonna le soir, il alla ouvrir, habillé d'une façon classe et impeccable. Il sourit à Francis et se laissa embrasser.

«Bonsoir mon lapin.»

Arthur plissa les yeux et attrapa son amant pour un autre baiser avant de lui souffler, tout contre les lèvres «Tu m'as manqué mon cœur.»

Francis ouvrit de grands yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ça. «Tu vas bien Arthur?

- Mais parfaitement bien pourquoi?

- Tu agis bizarrement.» il faut dire que les mots doux n'étaient généralement pas le fort de l'anglais, qui était d'un naturel assez réservé. Il était aussi pervers que lui, mais la tendresse il fallait du temps pour qu'il en montre ouvertement. Ces petits mots doux le surprenaient. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas mais il n'y était pas habitué.

«Tu veux du thé?»

Arthur se révéla un hôte charmant. Rien à dire là-dessus. Il lui fit bon accueil, le laissa prendre un bain, réchauffa le repas livré par le traiteur et ils mangèrent ce petit dîner aux chandelles. Rien à dire.

Puis à un moment, Arthur se leva et dit «Tu me suis dans ma chambre mon chéri?» Il avait les joues rouges en disant ça mais sa voix ne trembla pas.

Francis lui emboîta le pas, curieux de savoir ce qu'avait prévu son amant. Il n'agissait pas comment d'habitude et cela l'étonnait vraiment. Il vit que l'autre posait un jeu d'échec sur le lit. «Des échecs Arthur? Tu as de drôles d'idées.»

L'anglais eut un petit rire et s'approcha d'un pas léger du français, déboutonnant un bouton de sa chemise, avant de dire d'un ton doux «Mais ça ne serait pas drôle sans enjeux.»

Francis haussa un sourcil, ça commençait à lui plaire «Quel genre d'enjeux?

- Disons que si je gagne, tu te soumets à tous...» Il glissa sa main sous la chemise, caressant sa peau d'un geste lent et lui chuchotant à l'oreille «...mes désirs pour la nuit et les jours qui viennent. Tu ne protestera pas et fera tout ce que je veux.»

Un délicieux frisson envahit Francis, il imaginait très bien la chose et eut la bouche soudain sèche, il dit, d'un ton rauque «Et si je gagne? Tu fais tout ce que je veux aussi?

- J'ai une meilleur proposition. Je t'offrirais des moments inoubliables.» Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et se colla à lui, avant d'achever, d'un ton à peine audible «...Tout un programme.»

Francis ne se méfia pas. L'idée lui plaisait et il avait surtout compris qu'il était vainqueur dans les deux cas. Il n'avait pas trop envie d'être dominé pendant plusieurs jours mais l'idée du programme l'émoustillait pas mal. «D'accord mon lapin. Quand est-ce qu'on commence?» Il allait garder le contrôle de la situation. Tandis que Arthur se décollait de lui, il lui donna une petite claque sur les fesses, le faisant rougir.

Arthur lui jeta un regard amusé et prépara le plateau de jeu. «Tu te souviens? C'est toi qui m'a appris à jouer.»

Francis s'en rappelait et il eut un doux sourire à ce souvenir. «J'espère que tu t'es amélioré depuis.

- Bien entendu.» Arthur fit signe à son amant de s'asseoir et prit place lui même «Les blancs ou les noirs?

- Je te laisse commencer mon lapin.»

L'anglais sourit, tout se passait comme prévu. Il avait d'abord prévu de jouer aux cartes mais ses amis magiques avaient refusé de l'aider en lui disant le jeu du français, prétextant que c'était de la triche. «Les blancs donc ~» Il plaça les pièces, et attendit que l'autre eut fait de même «Prêt?

- Quand tu veux mon chéri.» répliqua Francis, faisant rougir son amant.

Celui-ci toussota et bougea une pièce, il était bien décidé à gagner. Et même s'il perdait, il avait tout prévu. Tout était fin prêt pour sa revanche. Elle serait délicieuse pour lui. Et même Francis prendrait plaisir à cette punition.

«Ça va Arthur? Tu souris bizarrement.»

L'anglais le fixa et dit, d'un ton chaud «Je pense à ce que je vais te faire quand j'aurais gagner.

- Ce n'est pas dit que tu l'emporte.

- Je vais te faire hurler.» continua le plus jeune, prenant un ton plus rauque. Il voulait mettre mal à l'aise son amant, le déconcentrer. Ça serait un avantage pour lui si tel était le cas.

«Tu essais de me faire penser à autre chose. Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, mon petit lapin fourbe.» rit Francis, ne se laissant pas prendre au piège. «Et tu me fixe comme si tu allais me dévorer tout cru.

- C'est un peu ça en fait.»

Son amant éclata de rire et dit «Tu te vois déjà vainqueur à ce que je vois.» Il bougea une pièce. Il se demandait quel était le programme prévu par son petit lapin. Celui-ci semblait sûr de lui.

«Je vais gagner. Et ne te plains pas. Dans les deux cas, tu es gagnant. Soit tu as des jours et des nuits inoubliables, soit tu as le droit à un programme délicieux.» Il eut un sourire et ajouta, taquin «C'est moi qui ferait tout le boulot.» Il bougea une pièce.

Ils continuèrent le jeu pendant un petit moment, sans parler. Tout deux étaient concentrés, et Arthur ne tenta pas de nouvelles tactiques de déstabilisation.

Et puis à un moment.

«Haha. Échec Francis ~» ronronna Arthur, regardant avec appétit son amant. Il plissa les yeux, attendant avec impatience la suite.

«Quel regard pervers mon chéri.» rit Francis en bougeant une pièce. «Que se passera-t-il en cas de match nul?»

L'anglais ouvrit de grands yeux, réfléchit et dit «Un mélange des deux. Ce soir tu te soumet à tout mes désirs mais tu as le droit à un délicieux programme.»

Il ricana ensuite, sachant que c'était déjà ce qu'il avait prévu, mais ça l'autre ne le savait pas. Francis aurait le droit à un programme ce soir, et chaque jour qui passerait jusqu'à la fin du séjour chez lui. Mais ça, le français ne le savait pas.

«Tu sais que tu m'intrigue avec ce programme?»

Arthur lui fit un sourire. «Tu aimerais, je te le garantie.

- Mais je n'en doute pas.» rit Francis, ne semblant pas se rendre compte de la situation.

L'anglais bougea une pièce et reprit, ravi «Échec et Mat.» il fixa un regard brûlant sur son amant et ajouta «Prêt chéri?»

Le plus vieux eut une moue frustré mais se reprit bien vite «Mais bien entendu Arthur. Que veux-tu que je fasse?»

L'ancien empire rangea le jeu d'échec et se tourna vers Francis et dit, d'un ton langoureux, et également bas «Déshabilles toi.»

Francis haussa un sourcil mais obtempéra et enleva ses vêtements, le plus lentement possible, dans l'unique but d'émoustiller son amant. Celui-ci le fixait d'un regard perçant. Il se lécha les lèvres. Le français jeta le dernier vêtement au sol et se tourna vers le plus jeune «Le spectacle t'a plût mon lapin?»

Celui-ci plissa les yeux et s'approcha, prenant le français dans ses bras. Il lui caressa le dos et le fit reculer jusqu'au lit, le faisant tomber dessus. Il lui attrapa les poignets et les leva au dessus de sa tête. «Juste un petit détail.» Il sortit des menottes en fourrure rose de sa table de nuit et attacha son amant.

«Je ne te savais pas porté là-dessus mon amour.» rit Francis, amusé.

Arthur lui jeta un coup d'oeil amusé «Parce que toi tu ne t'es pas gêné pour le faire à plusieurs reprise.

- J'avoue, chacun son tour.»

Arthur laissa sa main glisser sur la peau nue de son amant et l'enleva avant qu'elle n'atteigne un point sensible. Il se leva et dit «Reste là, je vais préparer la suite du programme.

- Attends!»

Trop tard, le plus jeune s'était éclipsé, en riant. Il allait chercher un carton au grenier, qu'il avait préparé un peu plus tôt et se déshabilla, commençant à se changer. Il enfila sa vieille tenue de pirate, après avoir hésité avec celle de policier. Il avait trop envie de celle avec le manteau rouge. C'était une époque qu'il regrettait parfois. Et il satisferait aussi un fantasme de son amant qui avait souvent réclamé qu'il s'habille comme ça lors de certaines de leurs soirées.

Ainsi paré il descendit en bas pour préparer un plateau de petites choses, sortit deux verre et une bouteille de vin et monta le tout. Il passa par la salle de bain pour prendre ce dont il avait besoin et retourna ensuite dans la chambre.

Francis ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant arriver. «Quelle bonne surprise.»

Arthur posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et se tourna vers son captif «J'ai un prisonnier de choix à ce que je vois.

- Un jeu mon lapin? Quelle bonne...»

Il n'eut guère le temps d'en dire plus qu'il se prit une claque sur les fesses, le faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise.

«I'm not your bloody rabbit, I'm your captain.» Il se pencha sur sa proie et souffla ensuite, d'un air affamé « La pèche à été bonne aujourd'hui.» ronronna-t-il, laissant sa main gantée caresser la joue de son captif, qui semblait partager entre indignation et amusement. «Call me captain.» il se pencha sur lui, jusqu'à être tout prêt de son visage et susurra «Et je serais peut-être gentil avec toi.

«Vos désirs sont des ordres capitaine.» Francis avait prit le partie de jouer, ne voulant pas expérimenter une punition, même s'il se doutait que ça ne serait pas méchant. Il savait qu'il fallait entrer dans le jeu de son amant.

«Good boy ~»

Arthur fit craquer ses doigts et attrapa une clémentine sur le plateau, l'épluchant tranquillement. Il répondit par un sourire au haussement de sourcil de son captif. Quand le fruit fut débarrassé de son écorce il prit un morceau et le posa sur la peau nue du français, faisant de même avec le suivent et ainsi de suite.

«Je ne suis pas une assiette tu sais?

- Tsss Tss ne dis rien.» répondit le plus jeune, avant de se pencher pour prendre entre ses dents un morceau, frôlant par là même la peau.

- Pendant que tu y es, tartines moi de miel, lèches-le et appelle moi honey.» railla Francis, n'appréciant que moyennement ce peu d'action.

Arthur se tapota le menton d'un doigt «J'y ai pensé mais...c'était trop salissant. Tu aurais été tout collant.»

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit un nouveau morceau de fruit, frôlant de ses lèvres l'épiderme de son amant. Il continua, et attrapa le dernier et le tendit au plus vieux «Tu en veux?» Demanda-t-il d'un ton tranquille. Il se redressa ensuite et dit «J'ai prévu quelque chose de précis.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est capitaine?

- Tu ressemblais à une fille avant...» Un sourire ourla ses lèvres et il continua «...ce temps me manque un peu. Je vais donc te rendre moins masculin.

- Tu vas encore me transformer en fille?

- Non.» Il attrapa alors un rasoir et de la mousse. «D'ici quelques minutes, il ne te restera plus un poil sur le visage.»

Francis lui jeta un regard effaré «Tu n'y pense pas?

- Mais si.» Il prit un blaireau et étala de la mousse sur le bas du visage de son amant, prenant ensuite le rasoir «Ne bouge pas.»

Francis voulut protester. Mais il craignit d'avaler de la mousse, et la lame passait souvent prêt de ses lèvres. Il attendit que Arthur ait terminé de lui raser le visage et dit «Tu es vraiment un petit fourbe. De quel droit as-tu...

- Je suis le capitaine. Je fais ce que je veux. Et tu es plus beau comme ça.» Il eut un sourire pervers et ajouta «Perfect for your captain»

Francis lui jeta un regard noir. «Tu te trouve drôle peut-être?

- Il ne te manque que la robe.» rit le plus jeune, regardant d'un air affamé le corps de son rival. Il alla se verser un verre de vin et le but tranquillement. Il dit «Et si on passait à la suite?

- Arthur...

- Tss tsss.» Fit l'anglais en agitant l'index, reposant son verre et fit, d'un ton joyeux «Appelle moi capitaine.»

France soupira et dit «Détaches moi ou je te jure que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant deux jours.

- Seulement deux jours?» Rit son amant, haussant un sourcil et il s'approcha d'un pas félin, se penchant sur sa victime et lui souffla à l'oreille «Tu as déjà oublié que tu es soumis à tous mes désirs pour cette nuit et les jours qui viennent.» Il posa ses mains gantées sur les hanches du plus vieux, posant son front contre celui de l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeant. «Serais-tu mauvais perdant?» Il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et continua «Tu ne le regretteras pas, je vais te faire hurler.»

Francis se tortilla pour échapper aux lèvres joueuses et fit «Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends?

- Ne sois pas si impatient sweetie.»

Arthur se dirigea vers son armoire et sortit un coffret qu'il posa sur le lit à côté de son amant. Il ouvrit la boîte et fit «Je l'ai volé à mon frère. Ce sont ses encres magiques.

- Quoi? Non Arthur, ne t'avise pas de...

- Je veux que tu te souvienne que tu es à moi. Je vais le marquer sur ta peau.» souffla l'anglais, les yeux brillants. Il prit un pinceau et dit «Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis plus aussi mauvais en dessin.»

Francis ne semblait pas chaud à cette idée, il n'aimait pas la situation. Il connaissait ces encres magiques et n'appréciait pas l'idée d'avoir un dessin raté sur la peau. Il se tendit «Tu es sûr? Tu ne veux pas demander à ton frère de le faire?

- Pour qu'il te voit à moitié nu? Hors de question.

- Tu es ridicule, ce n'est pas...»

Une nouvelle claque sur les fesses le fit taire, il lança un regard noir à son amant qui sourit d'un air triomphant. Il prit un peu d'encre sur son pinceau et se pencha «Ne bouge pas...

- Attends, c'est quand même mon corps. Je ne suis pas d'accord.» s'exclama Francis, ayant un mouvement de recul. «Je ferais ce que tu voudras mais pas de blague Arthur.

- Tout ce que je voudrais?» ronronna l'anglais «C'est déjà ce que tu es censé faire ce soir.

- Arrête tout de suite stupid rosbif.» fit Francis, haussant le ton, mais ne pouvant empêcher sa voix de trembler. Il avait un peu peur cette fois.

Un éclat de rire lui parvint. Arthur se redressa et riait, reposant le pinceau dans la boîte. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter et regardait son amant comme si tout cela était une bonne blague. «Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais le faire?»

Comprenant que l'autre n'avait fait que le taquiner depuis quelques minutes et qu'il était tombé dans son piège, Francis rougit et s'exclama, d'un ton qu'il espérait digne «Tu trouve ça drôle?

- Ho que oui. Tu n'étais pas loin de me supplier de remballer ces affaires.»

Il retira son col et le jeta au sol. Il retira, avec les dents, un de ses gants et joua avec une mèche dorée, l'enroulant autour de son doigt «Allez ne me fais pas la tête, be a good boy for the captain.»

Francis lui en voulait un peu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait Arthur ce soir mais il n'était pas comment d'habitude.

«Je vois, tu te venges pour les petits blagues que je t'ai faites.» comprit-il, avant d'ajouter, plus sûr de lui «Ça ne marchera plus. Je ne me ferais plus avoir.»

Arthur pencha la tête de côté et souffla «Vraiment?

- Oui, vraiment.» fit fièrement le plus vieux, refusant de tomber encore une fois dans un piège. Il ne se ferait pas avoir encore.

Son rival eut un sourire amusé, comme s'il avait prévu cette réaction. «Je vois, je vois, j'ai affaire à un prisonnier récalcitrant.» De sa main gantée, il pinça une zone qu'il savait particulièrement sensible. Son autre main caressa le dos nu, tandis qu'il se penchait à nouveau sur sa proie, se mettant à lui mordiller le cou. Sa langue passa sur une zone de peau et il sourit en sentant un tressaillement de la part de son captif. Il savait parfaitement quoi faire pour le rendre fou. Il le connaissait par cœur. Il s'attaqua ensuite à ses lèvres, attrapant sa nuque pour l'obliger à rester immobile.

Francis le laissa approfondir le baiser, ayant presque l'impression de sentir le goût du rhum dans sa bouche, comme un vieux souvenir. Il tenta de prendre le contrôle mais Arthur pinça un des tétons, l'embrassant plus passionnément. Sous le coup de la surprise, il fut dominé de nouveau, tandis que les mains de l'ancien pirate parcouraient son corps avec douceur.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il passa la langue sur ses lèvres gonflée et chuchota «C'est tout?» Il avait envie de provoquer son amant. Il ne voulait pas se laisser faire sans réagir. Il était aussi curieux de voir jusqu'où l'autre voulait aller. Et lui n'était pas prêt à se rendre si facilement, il allait lui mener la vie dure, ce serait une bonne vengeance après ce qui venait de se passer.

Arthur se lécha les lèvres, regardant avec un air de prédateur son amant. Il chuchota «Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu pleureras pour que je te prenne.» Il avait prit un tel ton de voix pour dire ces mots qu'un frisson prit leur destinataire.

«Tu peux toujours rêvé, je suis toujours fâché après toi pour le rasage et cette blague idiote.»

Arthur eut un large sourire et laissa sa main se poser sur le jambe du plus vieux. «Vraiment?

- Parfaitement Rosbif.

- Il me semblait t'avoir dit de m'appeler capitaine.» Il plissa les yeux. «Je crois que je vais devoir te punir.» Et il s'y attela, sans attendre. Il y alla délicatement, traitant Francis comme un objet précieux susceptible de se briser au moindre choc. Des caresses appuyée mais jamais trop approfondies, des caresses légères à des endroits précis. C'était agréable mais ce n'était pas assez.

«Si tu crois que ça va suffire.» Il s'apprêtait à dire autre chose mais soudain un cri lui échappa. Il lança un regard noir à Arthur qui le fixait avec amusement. «Ça non plus ça ne suffira pas.»

L'autre eut un haussement de sourcils amusé et s'allongea sur sa proie, lui susurrant à l'oreille d'une voix chaude et rauque «Attends un peu que j'en ai fini avec toi.» Il posa ses mains dans le dos du plus vieux, suivant le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et écarta une mèche, la replaçant derrière son oreille. «Je t'imagine déjà, te tortillant sous moi, gémissant mon nom avec désespoir, tes yeux plein de larmes de passion, m'implorant d'arrêter ma torture.»

La bouche un peu sèche, l'autre eut cependant le courage de dire «Tu te répète Arthur.»

L'autre eut un petit rire, se redressant pour dominer son amant, à genoux au dessus de lui, installé sur son ventre. «Tu m'a fait un peu trop de plaisanteries ces derniers temps, je vais devoir te punir mon chéri.»

Et il s'y attela, la température de la chambre sembla monté. Il usait de ses mains avec dextérité, appuyant là où il savait qu'il y aurait une réaction, se perdant sur la peau chaude, pinçant et mordant des endroits était satisfait des gémissement que l'autre ne pouvait retenir, savourait son nom quand il était soupiré. Mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il passa à la vitesse supérieure, accentuant ses caresses. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au visage dont les joues rougissaient de plaisir, s'amusant de voir que l'autre se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir plus fort.

Francis tentait de ne pas se perdre, mais il était dans un cocon de chaleur, incapable de raisonné, perdu dans ses sentiments. Il avait l'impression d'être à la merci d'Arthur, de son bon vouloir. C'était un peu ça, il ne pouvait rien faire pour se tirer de cette situation, pour se dégager de ces caresses. Il se tortillait sous les mains expertes. Il avait du mal à respirer, du mal à se retenir de laisser échapper un cri. Il se cambra à un moment, et entendit un petit rire dans le délicieux brouillard qui l'entourait.

«Alors honey? Tu n'as rien à me dire.»

Il refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Il résisterait. Il se mordit la lèvres plus fort et sentit un goût de sang dans sa bouche. Il refusait de devenir une chose suppliante entre les mains de l'anglais, il n'allait pas lui laisser ce plaisir. C'était une question de fierté. Il rouvrit les yeux, se perdant dans deux orbes émeraudes qui le fixaient avec désir et amusement. Arthur n'avait plus que son manteau rouge et son tricorne. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs. Il refusa d'y penser, cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Il refusait de s'avouer vaincu.

Quand il sentit le bouche de l'autre se perdre sur son cou et le mordre ici et là, laissant sûrement quelques marques bien visibles, il se tortilla à nouveau, pour se coller à son amant. Il aurait voulu le toucher, laisser ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux.

«Arthur détaches moi tout de suite.»

Celui-ci eut un large sourire. «Non non, ce n'est pas demandé comme il faut.» Il reprit ses caresses, sans attendre de paroles supplémentaires.

«Arthur...»

L'autre haussa un sourcil amusé. Il appréciait vraiment la situation. Entendre son amant dire son nom de cette façon l'émoustillait terriblement. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller plus loin mais pas avant que l'autre ne le supplie. Il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et continua sa douce torture, s'arrêtant avant que ça n'aille trop loin, dans l'unique but de frustré son amant.

«S'il te plaît...»

Arthur sourit, il commençait à aimer ça. Il ne s'arrêta cependant pas. Ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait plus. Il irait jusqu'au bout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il était prit dans sa passion mais pouvait encore suffisamment raisonner pour se retenir encore un peu.

Il domina son amant. Celui-ci avait les yeux brillants, les joues rougies. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles, ses lèvres gonflées. L'idée de le frustrer en le laissant en plan le traversa brièvement mais il savait que lui-même ne pourrait pas s'arrêter.

«Arrêtes tout de suite de t'amuser rosbif.» cria soudain le français, frustré. Il semblait ne plus avoir une once de patience, et Arthur s'en amusa beaucoup.

Il se pencha et chuchota «Ce n'est pas demandé assez gentiment.

- Arthur.

- Tss tss. Appelle moi Captain, et dis le en anglais.» répondit le plus jeune, prenant son pied dans tous les sens du terme.

Francis serra les dents, hors de question qu'il cède. Il n'allait pas laisser son amant faire ce qu'il voulait non plus. Et surtout cette nuit, il ne voulait pas lui laisser le dernier mot. C'était un duel entre eux et il avait bien l'intention de le gagner. Même s'il était mal partit. Il avait des délicieux frissons qui le parcouraient, et il avait terriblement chaud. Arthur faisait tout pour le rendre fou mais il ne céderait pas. Un cri lui échappa malgré lui quand l'anglais revint à la charge, passant à la vitesse supérieure. Il était vraiment doué avec ses mains. Francis avait du mal à penser concrètement, il en voulait plus. Il luttait avec le fil de sa raison pour ne pas le perdre et jeter sa fierté aux orties. Il ne voulait pas le supplier. Arthur craquerait avant lui. Il refusait de se laisser aller entre ces mains expertes. Mais l'autre ne le laissait pas en paix, ne cessait pas sa torture, le rendant de plus en plus fou. Il avait du penser à garder son esprit intact. Il allait craquer, il le sentait.

«Tu n'as vraiment rien à me dire sweetie?» chuchota Arthur à son oreille, arrêtant ses caresses pendant quelques instants.

Il sentait sa victoire proche. Il sentait qu'il le rendait fou avec ce qu'il faisait et qu'il gagnerait ce duel de volonté. L'autre allait bientôt le supplier d'aller plus loin, de le prendre et il prendrait plaisir à exaucer ce vœu. Il reprit sa torture, faisant crier malgré lui son amant, tandis qu'un sourire victorieux ourlait ses lèvres.

«STOP IT AND TAKE ME BASTARD»

Arthur manqua d'en tomber du lit. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Il avait attendu une plainte gémissante, une supplication et il se prenait ça. Soudain il fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Décidément cette soirée était encore mieux que ce qu'il pensait. Il devait vraiment avoir été loin pour l'avoir fait craquer comme ça.

_Cela avait le doux parfum de la victoire._

* * *

**Omake**

Francis se réveilla le lendemain matin, engourdi. Cela avait été une nuit agitée. Il avait encore mal dans le bas du dos. Ce pervers avait en effet eu tous un programme à lui proposer. Finalement cela avait été bien agréable, il ne dirait pas non à une nouvelle séance.

Soudain il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Il avait de la couleur sur la poitrine.

Arthur avait-il fait quelque chose? Inquiet il se leva, se dégageant des bras de l'anglais et se rendit à la salle de bain. Dans la glace, il vit une chose qui le laissa stupéfait.

Arthur lui avait fait un tatouage.

Une rose avec des feuilles, et des initiales A.K au niveau du cœur.

Francis retourna d'un pas vif à la chambre et flanqua l'anglais par terre en tirant la couverture. Celui-ci, étourdi le regarda avec étonnement, puis comprit et partit d'une crise de fou rire, satisfait d'avoir atteint son but.


	5. Nuit Blanche

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Personnages: **Alfred/Usa et Arthur/Angleterre

**Parings**: Aucun dans ce chapitre

**Genre**: Humour

**Rating**: Aucun pour ce chapitre.

* * *

**Nuit Blanche**

* * *

Arthur était à l'affût. Il attendait le bon moment pour agir. Il allait donner une bonne leçon à cet impertinent d'Alfred. Il ricana, bien caché. Ses amis magiques s'entre-regardèrent, blasés. Mint Bunny s'approcha et fit, curieux «Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça Angleterre?»

L'autre eut un sourire diabolique et répondit «Bien entendu, il va apprendre qu'on ne me défie pas.

- Mais comment il saura que ça vient de toi?»

Arthur ricana à nouveau et fit «Pour ça fais moi confiance, il saura et son humiliation n'en sera que plus forte.»

Il s'était déjà vengé de Francis, mais maintenant venait le tour de son ancienne colonie, cet insolent et ingrat garnement. Arthur connaissait son point faible, et savait sur le meilleur moment pour frapper était ce soir.

Il avait finement jouer. Il avait offert un dvd à Alfred, sachant que même si ce genre de film lui faisait peur il regarderait. Et là il l'espionnait par la fenêtre et voyait qu'il regardait le film, poussant de petits cris de temps à autre.

Parfait.

«Vous êtes prêt?»

Ses amis hochèrent la tête, ne voulant pas admettre qu'ils allaient bien s'amuser eux aussi. Et en effet Alfred avait besoin d'une bonne leçon. Ils n'aimaient pas que ce garçon blesse parfois leur ami, le poussant à boire et même à pleurer. Il méritait bien d'être un peu malmené.

«Alors allons y.»

Alfred trembla, se cachant derrière un coussin. Le film lui faisait peur mais il n'osait pas arrêter. Il était un héros et les héros regardaient les films en entier. Il n'allait pas flancher alors que c'était bientôt fini quand même.

Il regrettait que Tony ne soit pas là ce soir. La grande demeure sombre et silencieuse l'angoissait un peu. Mais il ne craignait rien, il avait une force incroyable et était une nation. N'est-ce pas?

Ses pensées furent interrompu quand tout s'éteignit. Il trembla puis eut un rire nerveux.

«Les plombs ont du sauter haha.»

Il se leva et prit une lampe de poche pour descendre remettre le courant. Il n'avait pas peur. Ce n'était qu'un film, ça ne pouvait pas arriver en vrai. Ce n'était qu'un film.

Soudain une silhouette blanche apparut dans l'air devant lui. Il se figea, les couleurs désertant son visage. Puis il se reprit. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

«Haha Arthur, je sais que c'est toi.»

Il attrapa le draps et tira...pour ne rien trouver en dessous. Il écarquilla les yeux. Et les baissa sur le linge blanc dans sa main. Il s'agitait tout seul. Palissant il lâcha. Et recula.

«C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai.»

Une craquement parvint à ses oreilles et il sursauta, tandis que le draps se redressait, flottant devant ses yeux. Il poussa un glapissement et s'enfuit, sa lampe à la main, vers sa chambre.

Il vit alors une autre silhouette devant lui. Une silhouette enveloppé dans une cape qui abaissa sa capuche, révélant un hideux visage vert cornu.

«GYAAAAA» Il s'enfuit, poursuivit par l'apparition.

«Viens mon petit Alfred» fit la voix chuintante. «Tu as été un vilain garçon. Je vais devoir te punir.»

Amérique glapit de nouveau et se jeta dans sa chambre. Il barricada sa porte et se terra sous sa couverture, tremblant.

«C'est un rêve. C'est ça je suis en train de rêver.»

Quelque chose frappa à la fenêtre. Il se figea et se retourna, lentement. Une citrouille creusée flottait devant la fenêtre, toute seule et les yeux s'illuminèrent. Elle tourna sur elle-même, lentement.

Un hurlement jaillit de la bouche d'Alfred qui en tomba du lit, il courut tirer les rideaux et alla s'enfermer dans son armoire, sa batte de base-ball à la main.

«J'ai pas peur, j'ai pas peur.»

Il était un héros, il n'avait pas peur. Il rêvait ou il hallucinait. C'était la faute du film. Forcement. C'était de la faute d'Arthur. Il sursauta quand on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Derrière la porte, Arthur et ses amis riaient aux éclats.

Deux semaines plus tard, Alfred arriva au meeting, les traits tirés. Il dormait mal depuis cette nuit effrayante, même si rien n'était arrivé depuis. Il vit des gens rassemblés et s'approcha pour voir des photos. Il se pencha, curieux. Et sursauta. C'était des photos de lui en train de hurler ou de fuir. Comment cela se faisait-il? Quand cela avait-il été prit?

«Mais mais...»

Yao ricana «Et bien Alfred, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme sur cette photo.

- Tu semble beaucoup crier kolkolkol» renchérit Ivan, lorgnant une photo d'un Alfred blottit sur son lit, sa lampe torche à la main, enveloppé dans sa couverture.

«Cet air de chiot effrayé te rend très mignon.» intervint Matthew, décidant d'embêter un peu son frère. Il n'avait pas apprécié que celui-ci le réveille en plein milieu de la nuit en disant ''_Mattie y a des monstres chez moi. Au secours_.'' Il se doutait bien qu'il y avait de la vengeance anglaise là dessous mais préférait ne rien dire.

«On connaît ton point faible maintenant.» lança Gilbert, à la cantonade. Des éclats de rire saluèrent cette tirade.

«Da c'est une bonne chose.» ricana Russie, empochant la photo.

Alfred, décomposé, se tourna vers Arthur qui buvait tranquillement son thé. L'anglais leva les yeux vers lui et fit, d'un ton nonchalant «C'est fou ce que tu peux être froussard. Ce n'était qu'une cape et un masque.

- Et le fantôme?

- Tu disais que mes amis magiques n'existaient pas?» souffla son ancien tuteur, amusé. Il était ravi de la situation et s'en amusait beaucoup «C'est eux qui ont prit les photos, elles sont réussi non?

- Tu plaisante là?» articula Alfred, tout pâle.

Le sourire moqueur de l'anglais le convainquit que non.

* * *

_A Suivre pour la prochaine plaisanterie._


	6. Surnom

**Disclaimer**: Hétalia ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages pour jouer avec.

**Personnages: **Alfred/Usa, Francis/France, Matthew/Canada et Arthur/Angleterre

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Humour

**Rating**: Aucun pour ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Surnom**

* * *

Ce jour-là il y avait une réunion du Commonwealth. Arthur présidait, fièrement, ses yeux verts posés sur tous les membres. Matthew lui souriait, écoutant poliment. Océane (Seychelles) dessinait sur sa table, Sealand courrait autour de la table. Inde buvait une tasse de thé. Jack (Australie) discutait avec son frère. Li (Hong Kong) jouait avec son portable. Il tape du poing sur la table pour que tous lui accorde son attention.

«Bien..»

Son regard ferme se posa sur sa fille adoptive. Celle-ci rentra la tête dans ses épaules, mal à l'aise.

Arthur pouvait être impressionnant quand il voulait, dressé, bras croisés, les yeux rivés sur son interlocutrice.

Personne n'avait remarqué Alfred qui espionnait la réunion. Personne sauf son jumeau qui l'avait repéré mais qui ne savait pas trop comment avertir son ancien tuteur de la présence de l'américain. Il n'avait pas envie d'assister à un conflit. Toutefois il sentait que son frère allait encore faire des siennes. Ça avait été trop calme ces temps-ci et Alfred ne s'était pas encore venger de la plaisanterie d'Arthur. Étrangement Francis n'était pas là. Mais le canadien sentait que quelque chose allait se passer. C'était trop calme.

Il reporta son regard sur son ancien empire qui se disputait avec Seychelles. Celle-ci se moquait de lui, pas intimidé pour deux sous. Arthur ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer.

Les discussions reprirent dans la pièce, l'attention de tous se détournant de l'anglais qui dut élever la voix pour se faire entendre. Il n'avait pas la grosse voix de Ludwig mais pouvait crier fort quand il voulait.

«CA SUFFIT.»

Il y eut un silence et même Peter se rassit, sagement. Arthur hocha la tête, satisfait du calme revenu. Ses yeux émeraude regardèrent intensément chaque personne présente. Il allait parler quand on frappa à la porte.

«Entrez»

Une tête apparut dans l'embrasure. Francis sourit à l'anglais et fit «Excuse moi de te déranger mais il est treize heure.

- Ha oui c'est vrai. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure.» marmonna Arthur avant se dire «Et mêle toi de tes affaires Frog.

- Très bien, je t'attend à la cafétéria mon petit lapinou chéri.» Et la porte se referma.

Un nouveau silence tomba sur la pièce. Tous les regards étaient tourné vers l'anglais qui était resté figé sur place, bouche ouverte. Puis des gloussements se firent entendre. Et Alfred jaillit se sa cachette, son portable à la main.

«FRANCIS A APPELE ARTHUR SON PETIT LAPINOU CHERI DEVANT TOUS LE MONDE.» Il pointa du doigt son ancien tuteur et s'écria «Tous le monde va la savoir hahaha...J'ai tout filmé». Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que son frère lui prenait le portable des mains et effaçait la preuve. «MATTIE.»

Son jumeau lui répondit par un grand sourire innocent. «Suis-je maladroit.» Il lui rendit son appareil en achevant, d'une voix tranquille «Je ne pense pas que les gens veulent savoir quoique ce soit sur la relation entre nos pères n'est-ce pas?

- Mais...

- N'est-ce pas?» insista Matthew, sans quitter son sourire, d'une voix toujours aussi douce.

Alfred déglutit, mal à l'aise devant cette tranquillité et fit, dans un rire nerveux «Oui oui.»

Tout d'un coup Arthur sortit de sa transe et sortit de la pièce en laissant la porte grande ouverte, en hurlant «FROOOGGG» dans le couloir. Il courrait à toute vitesse vers la cafétaria pour dire deux mots au responsable de son humiliation.

Matthew de son côté fit, à tous le Commonwealth, dans un charmant sourire «Ceci restera entre nous d'accord?»

Tous frissonnèrent, ne voulant pas mettre le canadien en colère en hochèrent la tête.

Arthur arriva face à Francis qui déballait un pique-nique sur une des tables. Échevelé, rouge au niveau des joues, l'anglais le foudroyait du regard, menaçant. «Toi.

- Oui Honey?

- Arrête avec tes petits surnoms.» grogna son rival, croisant les bras «Comment as-tu osé m'appeler comme ça devant tout le monde?»

Son amant lui sourit «Je n'ai pas honte de montrer et de dire que je t'aime Arthur. Et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis à ce sujet.»

L'anglais rougit et balbutia «Pas devant...pas ce genre de surnom. C'est gênant.» Sa colère s'était envolé devant les mots du français. Ce genre de déclaration lui faisait toujours cet effet. Il perdait ses moyens face à son amant.

«Tu peux faire pareil si tu veux.»

Il n'y arriverait pas, il avait déjà du mal à accepter les gestes d'affections de Francis en public alors les petits mots doux et les surnoms. «Non merci.» fit-il dignement. Il se faisait avoir, avec ce changement de sujet, et l'autre en profitait allègrement. «Écoute, c'est juste que ça me gêne en public. Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux en privé mais devant les gens...»

Francis fit une petite moue et murmura «D'accord...

- Très bien.

- Si tu me donne un petite surnom tout de suite.

- EST-CE QUE TU AS ECOUTE CE QUE J'AI DIS?

- Mais on ne sommes pas en public là.»

Arthur regarda autour de lui pour remarquer que en effet, ils étaient encore seuls dans la pièce. Refermant la bouche, il lança un regard noir à son amant. Mais s'il voulait éviter les petits noms devant les autres nations, il allait falloir qu'il cède à cette exigence. Rougissant, il toussota et regarda encore autour de lui, espérant la venue que quelqu'un qui lui éviterait cela. Il avait du mal avec ce genre de chose. Il n'était pas contre les démonstrations d'affections, les câlins mais ça, il avait du mal. Il prit une grande inspiration.

«Qu'est-ce...que tu m'as...apporté pour le déjeuner...my love?»

Les yeux brillants Francis se leva et serra son amant rougissant dans ses bras. «Tu es trop mignon mon chéri.

- Pas de surnom.

- On n'est pas en public, j'ai le droit mon lapin.»

Arthur grommela quelque chose et répondit «Répond à la question que je t'ai posé au lieu de me câliner.»

Derrière la porte, Matthew et Seychelles se tapèrent dans la main, ravis. Et laissèrent passer le reste du Commonwealth qui put enfin aller se restaurer.

* * *

_A Suivre pour la prochaine plaisanterie._


End file.
